


Curiosity...breeds more curiosity

by Hari_mao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hari_mao/pseuds/Hari_mao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity kills no one----right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity...breeds more curiosity

                It never occurred to her that this certain meeting would be nothing more than an exchange of opinions and what nots. It never even passed through her train of thought to even held hands with a certain man of brash personality and intricate demands with cleanliness. She was a woman of complex personality--- probably to a simple minded person, a freak of nature--an easy get away to lunatic land, and would rather be ignored and never approached. Words came spouting out of her lips like water and she would never stop whether she wanted to. Too interested with a lot of things---but was never given enough time to even explore anything more.

                That means intimacy wasn't something she haven't been curious about, of cadets at night slowly walking along the hallways to avoid being heard. Of certain mews and groans she can't seem to ignore as cats and dogs growling at night or ghosts of the dead trying to haunt the living.  Of blushing lasses every time they were asked a certain question about their  "first encounters" and more, things that never crossed her mind, but had always been curious about. It probably had been in the deep creases of her imagination--for at times, she even questions herself of vivid dreams, of a faceless man holding her hand and sharing "intimate" moments she'd rather not elaborate. She is far from the age of so called fairy tales and crushes--- in fact, reality is far too different from what her mind is showing her. Is it ingrained somewhere in her subconscious? or a figment of a different world or life that is constantly repeated by some fortune tellers (witches as some speak of) hidden at the alley ways every time she pass through them as she buy supplies she needed for her laboratory.

                How often does she see blushing young lads in the corps, bundled in groups in a secluded area far from the prying eyes of squad leaders, listening to a certain young man in the group, holding a book, all of them looking so engrossed and on edge, and she--being  a constantly curious person, eavesdrops and enters their circle with enthusiasm, only to see them running or at times almost digging their heads on the ground and praying for their lives. It had puzzled her for the longest time, until a certain night made her realize what everything is about. A boy, at 5 and 10, probably in his 2nd year in the corps, came out of a certain area, far secluded from the vicinity of the few  lookouts. Out of her curiosity, or a certain bad feeling that this kid might be a spy of some organization who is trying to find certain issues which they can use to create a black propaganda against the survey corps and in  the end, destroy the faction, she sneaked out of her quarters and started to look around the area. It was dark and only the stars were her guiding light in this hunt. After a few minutes of looking around the bushes, a certain piece of cloth caught her attention, it was nothing special and if anyone would see it no one would probably think of it of importance. But she knew more than what it meant and started digging the dirt around the plant the cloth was tied---only to be surprised by a book of inconspicuous cover.  It was nothing but a book with cover as dirt filled as the ground, probably due to it being buried---but there is nothing to arouse the interest of anyone---but for what she had always believed in--books are a get away to some information this world can't all provide. After a few brushing from her sleeves and a hasty walk towards the light of her room, she then closed the door behind her and walked towards her writing table containing the only lamp in the room. There were a lot of things going through her head---trying to think of what possible discoveries she will find upon opening this book, of possible revelations she has to talk with Erwin the next morning, of the possibility of the lad being a spy and possible situations she can think to prove him guilty. Her thoughts were cut short upon reading the title of the book as she turned its cover.

_Memoirs of a woman of pleasure. Volume I._

                A conspicuous title for an inconspicuous looking book. Never had it ever occurred to her that a certain book--with no author of name of some sort--would be published and read by people, even by some of the cadets. A woman of pleasure? Her mind questioning her understanding, she sat for a while thinking of the possibility of discovering something of substance--a certain idea clicked into her mind--what if this is the way the perpetrators are conspiring against them?  Probably by inserting letters between pages or a note that needed deciphering. She then started flipping the pages---only to be greeted with images that made all her suspicions fly out of the window.

                She is not innocent nor a prude---she won't deny that she had seen far more lewd acts by some whores and men (at times, even men from the military she knew of---she had nightmares afterwards) as she passed around a few whore houses when she scouts around for information at night. But never had it occurred to her that books are now also an outlet of lascivious content----worst, in an illustrated way. What surprised her more is the certain interest imbuing from a certain part of her.  The illustrations were of detail and high quality ----- of men and women in the act of---well, coitus--as she prefer to call. Of what inspiration this person had while creating this book, did he or she had a model? or was it from the imagination? Was this from a real account? There were a lot of questions going through her head.  Still---she knew this would be burned and disposed off once discovered---this could also cost her position---and her researches were far more important than a piece of book of unimportance. But Hange Zoe is a woman of curiosity and so, she found herself jumping from page to page, reading every word until the sun slowly peaks from the horizon.

                A certain knock distracted her from her reading and she looks at the window in front of her, the sun is up and her mind is still in dream land--well, more specifically,  in a different land. She herself,  doesn't have any idea what made her read the book in the first place but she won't deny her interest was picked by its content. Never had she knew of kisses but mere lips pressing with each other and at times a mixture of biting and tongues manoeuvring between two people, of coitus nothing but of men inserting their penises inside womens' vaginas -- no different from the hounds she frequently see on top of each other scattered on the streets (which also, is no different whether they do it with a man). It was no different for her to read books up until the sun is up and her sheets untouched and books scattered on top of it---but this reading session had proven to give her a different sensation--- of something she had never thought of or experienced before. She then immediately rushed back to the place she found it (and promised to go back again at the wee hours of the following day to read it in private) and continue on with her day--- and a haze forming in her head.

                It was not unusual for the squad leaders to visit each other at night---to clarify certain plans and ask for opinions for certain cases. But here she is, in front of the man with his famously expressionless eyes and his fingers flicking from page to page of the book she had been engrossed about--not even stopping for a few seconds to scan each word it contains---until he reached a page which made him stop and make eye contact with her. A chilling breeze run down her spine--- was it the feeling of dread or guilt? She herself doesn't know how to get away from this situation. How did he even knew of it in the first place? All she can remember  is she, hastily walking in and out of her room for two days  at the wee hours of the night--trying to read as much pages as she can and now that she was able to finish the whole book--was at the point of returning it, but upon opening her door, the face of the lance corporal came right at her unexpectedly and glanced down at the book on her chest. With all the panic rushing fast into her veins she hastily placed the book behind her--making her more suspicious (great Hange, just fucking great) and she can no longer find the reason inside her to divert the questioning face he has for she knew, she can never fool him.

                Right now, the only thing she wants to do is explain her side and clarify to him about this discovery he has between his palms.

                "I...I can explain." Her eyes staring at the ground and her fingers fidgeting in the process---even she doesn't know where to start.

                Levi didn't say a word and just waited for her to speak---which never came.

                "Hange." His voice with unknown tone---or is it probably her over thinking?

                "Ok! Ok! just---" her hands flailing--probably finding a certain thing, a chair--anything, to grab on for support---and why is she even explaining herself in the first place? Isn't it just in the nature of any person to be interested in this certain---ah, matters? She didn't commit any crime? Wait--did she? Why does it feel like she did? She can't even seem to look at his eyes regardless of how much she had talk to him in the past since they've been in the corps. Levi isn't the most clean of records but he is a man of discipline---maybe that's the reason why she is feeling like a kid who was found stealing--well in her situation-- a woman reading pornographic material. His patience isn't that long and she has to speak any moment now. Taking in a deep breath she then started,

                "Ah---ah---ok, ok... There was a cadet---I saw him, a few nights ago--looking suspicious and out of his quarters in the dead of the night--- I first thought he was a spy--of some sort--but instead I came upon this book--and..and.." glancing at the book sitting on his lap, overtly exposing the page where a woman,  in her night gown and her bare breasts, was holding a man's--shaft---well penis. It felt like all the blood came rushing through her head and it is making her feel faint.

                Embarrassment was slowly creeping into her, of Levi telling Erwin of his discovery-- of people gossiping afterwards of Hange Zoe's carnal interests, a woman who was at first known interested with nothing but titans but is now---found to be a woman of indecency (and lunacy). She has nothing to defend herself. Only the feeling of possible outcomes were running in her head and she didn't even noticed Levi, closing the book and putting it on her table. He was sitting on her chair and her, on her bed. Her palms sweating and her eyes staring unnervingly on the ground, a squeak came out of her lips as she heard him speak.

                "Hange... Erwin told me to check on you with your unusual act this morning. You were staring into space and were not cooperative." 

                She can feel his eyes on her and she'd rather not look at him---she was acting childish, but encouraging herself to look back at him with much confidence over something she doesn't even have to be shy about can't seem to lift her spirits up. She was ashamed--- too ashamed, and words are failing her.

                "Hange."

                "I'm sorry." Slowly lifting her head, her reluctance to look in his eyes is still evident.

                "Please don't tell Erwin. It was childish of me to act this way--- My curiosity eat its way into my system and I just can't let it go. I never meant to cause confusion---and I know that this kind of material wasn't permitted in the corps and me, being a squad leader --- I have nothing to explain. I know I was wrong.... I mean--- I've never encountered something like this in my life and it picked my interest--- I never thought I was too engrossed with the idea and it just went on and on. " Her hands jittery and were constantly moving as she speak, probably even trying to form words which appears to be impossible.

                "Oi. kuso megane."

                "Yes!" Her response came quickly in a nervous tone, making her look up into his eyes.  Seeing him stand up and sit beside her--she was ready for a slap or any brash awakening from this unreasonable acting she is having right now--but instead, she felt her body stiffening for what he did next.

                His fingers slowly coiling into her nape, and his lips slowly pressing into hers--- her brown orbs in shock and her hands hanging on air. His breath fanning her face and his lips in a thin line as it laid on hers. She was too shocked to react that the moment he pulled away, she was left staring in his eyes.

                "How was it?" His eyes with the same monotonous emotion as his voice.

                What does he mean? How? The embarrassment? The feeling that is happening right now inside of her upon his discovery that she was reading such forbidden material in the corps and is in the possibility of termination? Or this questionable act he just did a few seconds ago? Even her mind is failing her----or was it the growing heat coming from her chest that is spreading on her cheeks (which she wasn't aware of) that is proving to block her working senses to control the healthy blood flow in her system. 

                Instead of waiting for her answer, as her eyes followed his every move, he stood in front of her, letting the only light in the room form a halo around his form. Their shadows dancing in the distance as her eyes lay in a trance over this man---who had badly lucked out of height and who, as she had often believed, bore the eyes of a hunter always ready for the kill. Yet his eyes tonight were different, and she had come to realized that she had been holding her breath and is losing a substantial amount of oxygen in her system and her brain can't take it. Her lips were left with nothing but words she can't even pronounce, and she found that the numbness of sensation had reached her knees, her whole body feeling paralyzed. Regardless of this unusual phenomenon going on in her body, that didn't stop him to place both his hands on her cheeks and lightly,  lifted her head for another kiss. A kiss which drove her lids heavy and her eyes closing momentarily,  feeling the sensation coming from the lips that frequently engages itself with black tea and spoken analogies filled with pig headed nobles and crap jokes. How differently do they feel against hers---soft, delicate---warm. Slowly grazing his bottom lip over her parted ones as he pulled away, he stared with the same enthusiasm he had always had. **

                 Still left with no response coming from her, Levi placed his fore and middle finger on her chin , lifting it up to avoid a probable lockjaw which , in no way, he is taking responsibility. He fixed his cravat and slowly walked towards the door.

                " If that haven't sated your curiosity--I don't know what will. I'm willingly offering myself to be your experimental specimen than to be eaten by titans due to your delayed reports and Erwin's wrathful eyebrows. "He then reached for the door and step out of her room, but stopped when a thought came to him.

                "Please, have a bit of oral hygiene where in I can't smell the soup we had this morning on your breath Shitty glasses. Goddamn fucking sleep and good night." And with that, the door of her room closed, leaving Hange Zoe, bizarrely confused and at the same time--- intrigued of all that happened. With her body at the point of exhaustion and theoretical ideas for titan capture were all in a blur in her head--she had reached the conclusion that rest is the best way she can deal with all of this.

                Reaching for the lamp on her table and letting her body willingly sink on her bed--- her fingers absently touched her lips. An addicting warm feeling she haven't felt before---- never detailed by anyone nor talked about when asked of what a kiss is about. Of something at the verge of explosion on her chest that she was too scared she might faint. Her whole body losing its strength on every crevice----and an unknown sensation on her nether region she can't seem to ignore, far more intense than reading the book in private. Experimentation and first hand experiences is the key to solving all these mysteries she had been thrilled of. That's when she realized Levi's actions---was she that too easy to read?

                But one thing is for sure--- A kiss is not merely a battle of lips between two individuals---it will make you paralyze, meek and mum--and in the case of our scientist, curious and most certainly, mad for more.

**Author's Note:**

> ** We do know how enthusiasm works on Levi. AHHAHHAHHA
> 
> Anyway--this came out less explicitly as I want it to be. This was supposed to be a part in the other Levihan story I haven't continued but was down into a probable oneshot. And yes---the book exist--it is more commonly known as Fanny Hill. Not for the minors I believe. XD


End file.
